Katie's Story: The Sequel
by Gee-Blossom13
Summary: Katie and Justin have been together since sophomore year in high school, and now they've gone to college at USC together. Will new people get in their way, or will they be able to resist their urges and stay faithful?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**2 Years Later**

"Well Kate, that's the last box."

I tuned back in and looked over at my dad, who was standing inside my new dorm room, looking around.

My mom was standing in the corner of my room by my bed, almost in tears.

"Mom, you'll see me in a few months. It's not that big of a deal." I tried to cheer her up, but it wasn't working.

I sighed. _This would be so much better if Justin were here._

I hadn't seen Justin in a while, since he's been so busy with his registration here. We've barely even had time to talk.

After my mom made my bed for the fifth time in a row, I realized she was just trying to buy more time.

"Mom, Dad, you should get going. You need to get on your way before it gets late."

If there was one thing my parents hated about my attending USC, it was the fact that it was all the way across the country, and they'd never see me.

So we finally, after what seemed like years, said our goodbyes, and my parents were on their way back to North Carolina.

After they left, I sat on my bed and stared at my roommate's side of the room.

I haven't met her yet, but she seems like someone I could get along with.

Her bed wasn't made yet, but she had her blankets and pillows there, waiting to be arranged.

She had pictures of her and what looked like old friends from high school all over her wall.

That reminded me, I still had pictures of Justin and me to put on my walls too. It was then that I decided to unpack some of my things.

I pulled out one of the smaller boxes that my dad hauled up to my dorm, and looked through its contents.

There were pictures of Justin and me, back when I was sick in the hospital. Those always made me smile.

I was interrupted when a girl walked into my dorm.

She looked surprised when she saw me.

"Um, hi. I'm Meredith. Are you my roommate?"

I looked at her for a minute, taking in her features.

She was skinny, tall, and had gorgeous green eyes. "Uh, yeah, I'm Katie."

"Well, hi Katie. It's nice to meet you. Where did you come here from?"

She picked up her blankets and put them on the floor beside her. Then, she picked up some sheets and started making her bed.

"I came here from North Carolina. Not really my preference, but I have a boyfriend who resides here, so I decided to try something different. What about you?"

She finished putting her fitted-sheet on her mattress, and sighed. "I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. Who's your boyfriend?" She turned around and looked at me inquisitively.

"Justin. Justin Bieber."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? You're one lucky girl then. He's _hot."_

I smiled, but was instantly taken aback. I was going to have to keep Justin at a distance from her, or something bad might happen.

I thought about that time Justin almost left me for my number one enemy, Katherine.

But I quickly got over it, remembering that she completely ruined her life by getting pregnant in junior year, two years ago.

"Yeah, he's…pretty attractive." At that moment, I really need to talk to Justin, but I didn't even know where he was, and he hasn't been answering my calls.

Meredith smiled at me, and then began making her bed again.

After she finished, she turned around and looked at me.

"You know…I really think we should get to know each other more, you know, since we're roommates and all. C'mon, I'll take you to meet some of my friends."

She offered me her hand and pulled me up from where I was sitting.

"Your friends are here too?" I asked, following her down the corridor.

"Yeah, a few of them. Mostly my guy friends though."

We ended up walking through some of the campus to get to where the boys' dorms are located. She took me to one of the dorms on the first floor of one of the buildings, and knocked on the door.

There was some shuffling, and mumbling, and then the door opened, revealing a tall, extremely good-looking guy who looked like he was a sophomore in college.

"Hey Bryce!" Meredith hugged him, and he smiled.

"Hey Meredith. Who's your friend?" He moved Meredith aside, and looked me up and down, with a wry grin on his face.

"I'm Katie," I said, blushing.

"Well hello there, Katie." He held out his hand, and I placed mine in his.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear his throat, and we all turned our heads to see who it was.

It was Justin.

Relief washed over me as I saw his gorgeous face that I hadn't seen in days.

"Justin!" I ran toward him, and wrapped my arms around his middle. He seemed a little tense.

"Hey Chambers." He said, resting his chin on my head.

I turned around and looked at Meredith. "This is my boyfriend, Justin."

She immediately left Bryce's side and waltzed up to Justin.

"Hey there," She said, resting her hand on his arm.

This time, I cleared my throat, and Justin backed away.

"Hey Meredith." He said. Then he looked at Bryce.

"Now who's _he?_"

I looked over at Bryce, who now seemed kind of bummed.

"That's Bryce, one of Meredith's friends."

"More like ex-boyfriend." He muttered. Then he walked into his dorm, and closed the door behind him.

I looked back at Justin, and Meredith was practically attached to him.

I grabbed his hand and yanked him away from her, and gave her a cold look.

"We'd better go Justin." And I pulled him away, _fast._

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

I had let go of Justin's hand already, and was walking pretty far ahead of him as we made our way back to my dorm.

"Katie, slow down!" Justin shouted from behind me.

I kept walking, getting closer and closer to my room. When I got there, I opened the door, made sure my room was empty, and let Justin in.

Then I slammed the door.

"Stay away from her." I said.

"What?" He looked confused.

"I said, stay away from her. She totally likes you. And the last thing I need is for a repeat of Katherine."

He looked down at his feet. "Katie, you know it wasn't like that."

"It _so_ was. She's my roommate Justin. She told me she thinks you're hot. And I swear, if I catch you hanging out with her by yourself, I'm going to go crazy!"

He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. "Calm down, Katie. I would never do that to you."

I rolled my eyes. "That wouldn't be the first time you told me something like that."

He tensed up again. "Katie, stop it. Why are you acting like this?"

He pulled away and looked at me.

I thought about it for a second. Then I shook my head and sat down.

"I…I don't know. I just…haven't seen you in so long, and I guess I just feel like…you were more excited to see Meredith than me."

I slumped my shoulders and looked at my feet. I started to feel really stupid as I realized that what I said made me sound needy.

"Katie…"

I held up my hand. "Don't even say it. I know. I sound stupid. I'm sorry for making a huge deal out of this."

After that, I lie down on my bed and put my head on my pillow, hoping he'd go away.

He walked up and sat beside me. "You miss your parents, don't you?"

I hid my face in my pillow, hoping he wouldn't notice my tears.

He brushed my hair out of my face and made me look at him.

I nodded, and looked away again.

"Aw, Chambers, come here."

He wrapped me up into a hug and wiped away my tears. "It's okay Katie. I'm sure they miss you too."

Just then, someone barged into the room. We looked over to the entrance and saw Meredith standing there, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I'd better go…"

And then she disappeared.

Justin kept staring at where she once was.

"Justin?" I asked.

He finally looked back at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you know her? I mean… do you…like her?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then said, "No, I don't know her."

My heart sank. "So you're saying you like her?"

He started to look uncomfortable. "…No, that's not it…"

I pushed him off of me. "I think you should leave Justin."

"Katie…"

"Just go away. Please."

He sighed loudly and stood up. "Fine. I just don't get you sometimes Katie."

He hovered at the door for a moment, as if waiting for me to call him back, but I didn't.

So, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Justin left at around five, but I must have fallen asleep, because it was now six-thirty.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, regretting making him leave.

My phone buzzed, and I picked it up off of the floor.

_2 missed calls_

I typed in my passcode and saw that Justin had called me twice. I sighed and put down my phone. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I shouted.

The door opened, and Meredith was standing there, looking around.

"Where's Justin?" She asked, looking around.

"He left awhile ago. Why?"

She closed the door and sat down at the desk chair in the corner. "I was coming to invite you two to a party that's happening at eight. Do you wanna come?"

I could use some time to get Justin off my mind.

"Sure, that sounds fun."

We were both rummaging around in our things trying to find something awesome to wear, when there was another knock at the door.

Meredith went to answer it, and Bryce was there, with another really attractive guy beside him.

_Why does he keep hanging around Meredith is he's her ex?_

Bryce introduced me to his friend, Dylan, and he smiled and waved at me.

I blushed and looked away, uncomfortable.

"If you guys don't mind, we're still trying to get ready for the party. So could you wait in the hall for like, five minutes?"

They rolled their eyes, but agreed and left us alone.

Meredith turned to me. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about earlier. I mean, for trying to flirt with your boyfriend. I don't know what came over me. He's just…there's something about him that really drew me to him." She looked down at her feet.

"Well, I guess it's okay…" She could tell that I didn't mean it. But she didn't say anything more about it.

After I found my curling iron and curled my hair, I was pretty much ready to go. Meredith was still getting ready , so I went out in the hall and waited with the guys.

"Hey," they said in unison, as I walked into the hall.

"Um, hi." There was something about them that made me seriously uneasy.

They looked me up and down, and then said, "You look _hot_."

I nodded, and said, "Thanks." I was relieved when Meredith came out and was finally ready to go.

"So, whose party is this?" I asked.

Bryce looked down at me and said, "This junior named David. He's throws killer parties."

"Oh, sounds cool." I said.

_**Later, at the Party**_

We ended up going to the frat house on the other side of the campus. I could hear the loud music before we even got to the building.

When we got inside, immediately, my ears almost exploded. The music was so loud, and there were so many people partying that it was ridiculous.

"Wow," I said, but the others couldn't even hear me.

Within sixty seconds, Meredith was off and into the crowd, and I was left with Bryce and Dylan.

Dylan looked at me when a fast song came on, and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

I shook my head and said, "That's not such a good-"

But he wasn't listening. He pulled me out onto the floor anyway.

So what choice did I have? I danced with him.

**Later**

After a couple of dances, and watching Dylan gulp down four cups of beer, I was starting to get kind of weary. Dylan kept grabbing me and whispering in my ear.

"Come upstairs with me. It'll be fun." He sounded totally drunk, and I kept trying to push him off me.

"Please Katie? I promise I'll be nice…"

Someone grabbed my arm and yanked me out of Dylan's grasp.

"Hey! What the hell man?" I heard Dylan yelling after me.

Whoever was pulling me was pretty tough, because I couldn't break away.

I was pulled outside and finally let go. I looked up at the guy and didn't know how I couldn't have figured it out.

It was Justin.

"What were you doing with him Katie?" Justin said, sounding firm.

I sighed. "Meredith invited me to this party. So I decided to go since I had nothing else to do. And then Bryce and his friend, Dylan showed up. And then Dylan basically forced me to dance with him, and then he got drunk, and kept trying to take me upstairs."

He closed his eyes and pulled a hand through his hair. "Oh."

"What, you thought I was cheating on you or something?"

He didn't answer. I shook my head and started walking back to my dorm.

"Katie, wait."

I turned around. "What?"

"Let's go back to my dorm. I'm always by myself there. And I wanna spend time with you."

He really looked like he missed me.

"Fine." I said, and walked past him toward his place.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"Would it kill you to walk with me Katie? Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at anyone. I'm just annoyed. But it's whatever. I'll walk with you."

We walked hand in hand back to his dorm, Justin squeezing my hand to make sure I didn't free myself.

Once my building came in sight, I stopped walking.

"Justin?"

He looked down at me. "What is it Katie?"

I hesitated. "How come you were at the party?"

He stared at me. "What, I'm not allowed to go to a party?"

I shook my head. "No. That's not what I meant. I mean, who were you going to meet there?"

"Well, if you think it's because I wanted to see Meredith, you're wrong."

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just feel a little insecure right now I guess."

He came closer. "Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

He stood there for a second, and then before I new it, he was kissing me.

When he finally pulled away, he said, "How are you feeling now?"

He winked at me and waited for my reply.

I just looked away and blushed.

"That's my Chambers." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me, then led the way to his dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Justin**

"Remember back in high school, when I first moved in?"

Katie was lying beside me on my bed.

"Yeah, I remember that day." She said.

She looked as if she was thinking about it.

"I remember you standing at the bus stop. You know, you got there like, fifteen minutes early?" She started laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "I was new! How was I supposed to know?"

She shoved my arm. "I'm just joking. But still, it was kinda funny."

I also remembered Katherine, and how I left Katie for her. It was the stupidest thing I'd ever done in my entire life.

I hugged Katie to me as tightly as I could. "I'm sorry Katie. For leaving you when I did…you know that right?"

She didn't say anything.

"Katie?"

"I heard you Justin. I know."

I sighed. "You know that I'd take it all back if I could right?"

She nodded.

Something was telling me that she was lying to me.

"Katie, are you telling me the truth?"

She was quiet for a minute. "Yeah, I am."

"Then why does it sound like you don't believe how I feel?"

"Because, I don't really like to just accept something like that, especially if it involved my enemy since kindergarten."

This time I was the one who was quiet.

"You know that I really do love you Justin. But you did make a mistake. One that I'm never going to get over no matter what you tell me."

My heart almost stopped. "So…you're saying that you don't trust me?"

"No. I'm saying that I'm never going to get over what you did."

"I guess I can accept that." I pulled her in even closer and closed my eyes.

"Katie?"

"Yes Justin?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that if I ever hurt you that badly again, that you'll leave me."

She sat up quickly and looked at me. "Why would you want me to leave?"

I looked her directly in the eyes. "Because it means that you deserve someone better than me. Someone that won't hurt you more than once, or even at all."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Justin, you're taking this all too far. We need to move past that. I really don't want to keep thinking about it."

I grabbed her hand. "Just promise me."

She shook her head. "No, Justin, I'm not making that promise. You know you couldn't live without me."

She grinned at me.

I kissed the palm of her hand and held it over my heart. She always loves it when I do that.

She lay her head down on my chest, and closed her eyes.

She eventually fell asleep, and I held her even tighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Katie, days later**

I was on my way to my first class of the day when I saw someone awfully familiar walking on campus grounds.

I got a horrible feeling in my gut when I got a closer look and realized who it was.

It was Katherine.

A rush of dreadful memories came flooding back as I watched her, walking around aimlessly.

I felt Justin walk up behind me and poke my sides. He knows that annoys me, but he does it anyway.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked.

I didn't answer; I just stared straight ahead at Katherine.

He seemed to follow my gaze, and then he sighed.

"What's _she_ doing here?" He asked, as if _I_ was supposed to know.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk to class. Justin followed closely behind.

"What should I do if she talks to me?" He asked, grabbing at my hand.

I shrugged my shoulders again. Just seeing her knocked the wind out of me. I felt like I had lost my breath or something.

Justin decided to be quiet after that and just walked beside me, his hand gripped tightly around mine.

I found it funny how Justin had just told me about how sorry he was for choosing Katherine over me, and now she's at the same college as us.

We were getting even closer to her, and she turned around and saw us. Her face lit up at the sight of Justin and me. She almost looked happy to see us.

"Hi guys!" She said to us as she waved.

I ignored her, and Justin just nodded in her direction.

She didn't seem to get the hint, because she came over to us. Apparently, we weren't walking fast enough.

"I didn't know you guys came to USC! What a surprise! How _are_ you guys?"

At this point, I started to realize that Katherine was _seriously_ crazy.

Why did she think we would even _talk_ to her after all we'd been through?

"We're fine. Thanks." Justin said hastily, gripping my hand even tighter than before.

Katherine didn't seem to notice how hostile we were being.

"What class are you going to Katie?" She asked. I couldn't believe she even had the nerve to talk to me like we were best friends.

I continued to look straight ahead and ignore her.

"Look Katherine, we have to get going. Bye."

Justin began pulling me along at a quick pace, heading for the building our next class was in.

"Oh, well okay! See you guys around!" She said, cheerfully. I still couldn't believe it.

**Later**

I was quiet for a long time. I didn't even participate much in my classes, at least, in the social aspect.

Justin didn't try to make me talk either. I could tell he knew I was in a pissy mood. Here I am trying to escape my old life by going off to college, and here comes miss Katherine, here to ruin my life _once again_.

When my classes were over and I finally got back to my dorm, I was relieved to see that Meredith wasn't there. I had the whole room to myself.

I changed into sweats and threw myself on my bed. It felt like I'd been lying there forever, when there was a knock on my door.

I didn't answer at first, hoping whoever it was would just leave.

But they didn't.

"Who _is_ it?" I snapped.

The door opened, and Justin walked in.

"Oh. Hey." I said, laying my head back down.

"Hey babe." He said. He sat down next to me and started rubbing my back.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Nope."

He sighed. "C'mon Katie. You can't mope around forever. Look, I don't like her being here either. But if we show her that, you're just giving her more power."

He had a point. I turned over and looked at him.

"I guess you're right. But that just ruined my whole day. Maybe I can start over tomorrow or something."

"Can we at least go out and get something to eat? I don't want you laying around in here by yourself."

I sighed. "Fine."

Just then, Meredith walked into the room, with no one other than Katherine.

She saw us and lit up. "Hey guys! This is Katherine! She just transferred here and…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know her already." Justin said quickly, trying to pull me up so we could leave.

I just sighed and slapped myself right back onto the bed.

"I hate my life." I said.


End file.
